Talk:FN SCAR-L
Ok, I think we should change this Page to it's in-game name, The Combat rifle. Anyone with me? :Done. Darkman 4 18:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) It's still the SCAR, :p. Oops, no it's not, my bad. Hop up? Why would a real firearm use a hop up? A hop up is a device in an airsoft gun that causes the little plastic BB to backspin to provide more accuracy. The correct term is the bolt. When you reload an M4, SCAR, and any other AR type rifle, you eject the magazine, insert a fresh one, and hit the bolt catch (which releases the bolt forward and you may also hit the foward assist if necessary). If the bolt doesn't automatically lock back, then you eject the magazine, insert a new one, and rack the charging handle back. There are two things they need to change with the SCAR in the game if they are looking for realism (which probably isn't the case). First, the SCAR doesn't have a reciprocating charging handle, so when you fire, the charging handle should not be moving back with every shot. Second, the selector group doesn't have a burst option. Special operations has no need for a burst group. It was designed for green soldiers, so that they wouldn't waste all their ammo with automatic fire. It says in the notes that the real SCAR has a two-round burst, since when did the SCAR have a two-round burst? I know of an older version of a SCAR that had a two-round burst. Can't remember exactly what its called. I think that this weapon looks good in the game (not real life) for a three-round burst so yeah. And remember that this game is more about balanced gameplay and varied gameplay rather than realism. LachlanR (talk) 21:03, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Desert Rifle Well I think we need to change the name again. Because Valve is calling it the Desert Rifle now. But we can still keep the name Combat Rifle, I was just stating my opinion of what to call it. --[Optimus467[ Autobot ♠♣☺—←→]] 02:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Lets wait until we have a screenshot of the game calling it the "Desert Rifle". Darkman 4 07:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Alright that works.:) --[Optimus467[ Autobot ♠♣☺—←→]] 19:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The new official pages on L4D.com call the Combat Rifle the Desert Rifle. Is that good enough reason, or do we still need it to be in-game so there's no confusion?--Legendary231 02:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I think that's good enough to change it. Regulust 02:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Are you guys saying it should be changed to Desert Rifle just because its on some stupid website? Guys, we go with the in-game names, not names from some dumbass site.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 07:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) It's not "some dumbass site" It's Left 4 Deads website. >> Regulust 17:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :We go with in game names. Not the names on a site. Happy?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 17:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes. Regulust 20:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Firing Mode? It says you can change the firing mode from 3 round burst to auto at any time. How do you do that? I played the demo today, and couldnt figure out how to change it. Help?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 01:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I based that on a sound file in the game. I'm guessing it was a removed feature or part of the "draw" animation. I'll remove it. Darkman 4 01:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) They decided to just keep it short burst. That is going to be my favorite gun now! --Kirby888 23:38, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I have recorded team damages for expert mode with each weapon in Left 4 Dead 2. They're all around -50% Is this not an existing field because it encourages griefing? 10:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Burst fire interruption I've noticed that using the melee attack will disrupt burst fire and conserve ammunition. This was done on the Australian Censored version of L4D2, does this occur in the uncensored version? - An Unregistered Citizen Burstfire speed What is the actual firespeed of the 3-rd burst? and delay between bursts? 13:57, March 9, 2013 (UTC)